


JANUARY

by Anne_Carter



Series: A Year In The Life [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drug Abuse, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter
Summary: “How did it go with the Reigns?” Chris asked.  “Am I needed to testify today?”  Kurt shook his head.  “The judge ruled there would be no direct testimony today.”  “I heard Judge Roode had a death in the family and someone would replace him.”  Chris pushed the button for the elevator.  “Who’s the judge?”  “Judge John Cena.”  Kurt chuckled at the expression on Chris’ face.  It was one of unholy glee.Sasha saves Dean.  Dean goes on a road trip.  Seth goes shopping at the mall.  Roman and Bayley go to Court.





	JANUARY

As Director of Social Services, Kurt Angle had enough work to keep him pretty much chained to his desk every day. But he tried to make a point of getting out of his office for an hour each day to keep a more personal eye on what was going on. Sometimes he could intervene when a conversation looked to escalate into a confrontation. Sometimes his explanation would defuse a situation simply because it was coming from him (something he found more than a little amusing). But today, he was looking to talk with one particular individual so he stopped at the door of one office and lightly tapped on the open door.

Chris Jericho looked up, grinned, and motioned for him to enter. “Just give me a call when you’re ready to be picked up, sweetheart. And remember to keep your cell phone charged. Yeah…okay, baby, I love you.”

Kurt sat in the chair opposite Chris’ desk and grinned. “You know you’re a father when you remind your kids to keep their cell phone charged.”

Chris rolled his blue eyes. “If she’s not downloading music, it’s videos, or chatting.”

“Sleepover at a friend’s?”

Chris shuddered. “Eight 12-year old girls. Better somebody else’s house than mine.”

Kurt burst out laughing. “What’s happening on the Reigns’ adoption petition?” he finally asked.

“Got a subpoena from both sides,” Chris explained. “Copies of hard copy files and videos should be going out by tomorrow to both attorneys. The petitioner is claiming undue influence and pressure based upon her still being under the influence of narcotics.” He shrugged. “She seemed lucid during the interviews and certainly responded in a way that indicated she was in her right mind. She waived her parental rights four days after the child was removed from her custody when she and her husband were arrested.”

“Four days? And she’s claiming she was still under the influence?”

“She could have been getting something while in jail,” Chris surmised. “Wouldn’t be the first time drugs were available there.”

“True,” Kurt nodded. “It would be difficult to prove either way at this point.” He studied the man across the desk. “What’s your opinion?”

Chris sighed. “The child came out of a bad home environment. The adopting family is solid. I stand by my decisions.”

“No second thoughts?”

“Absolutely none.”

Kurt nodded. “Once you’re notified of a court date, get prepared to fight for this child and that adoption.”

Chris widely smiled. “You know it, boss.”

 

 

Dean squirmed as he got out of his car seat. The jacket he was wearing had bunched up against him in the car seat, and he wanted it off. “Daddy, why do I have to wear this?” he grumbled.

Roman sympathetically sighed. “At least you don’t have to wear a tie,” he pointed out. He reached out and helped his son adjust the jacket on his shoulders. He had to admit it looked good on Dean. The boy was wearing black slacks with a dark blue shirt. The offensive jacket was black as well. “It’s Aunt Sasha’s birthday dinner. And we’re eating at a very nice restaurant so we all have to dress up a little.” 

Dean scuffed the heel of his black dress shoes against the parking lot pavement. “Feet hurt,” he complained.

“I know,” Roman sympathized with a smile. He reached for Dean’s hand. “But we’ll be sitting down at the table with Aunt Sasha and Mr. Cesaro. So that’ll help your feet.” He glanced to his left to see Seth dancing at Bayley’s side, his hand in hers swinging back and forth. The younger boy was dressed the same as Dean except his shirt was dark burgundy in color. “You know, both you and Seth look really nice.”

Dean glanced at his brother, then up at his Daddy. “Wouldn’t have to dress up to go to _Fifties_ ,” he pointed out.

Apparently, _Le Monde Bistro_ had impressed both Sasha and Antonio because this was where Sasha had chosen for her birthday dinner. The two of them were already seated at a table on the patio and looked cozier than Roman was comfortable with them being.

“Aunt Sasha! Happy Birthday!” Seth waved as he led his Mommy towards the table.

“Happy Birthday!” Dean gave her a quick hug and grin.

“Thank you, champ…pumpkin.” Sasha grinned at them. “You two look so handsome.”

Seth preened while Dean smirked.

Roman and Bayley hugged Sasha and then helped the boys sit in their chairs. Dinner was ordered and the conversation revolved around the recent Christmas holiday with both Seth and Dean enthusiastically explaining about the special gifts Santa had left for them. 

The only problem occurred when their food was delivered. Both boys had ordered chicken strips and vegetables. Dean’s eyes widened almost comically when he looked at his plate.

Peas.

Dean raised his head and gave his Daddy a sorrowful wide-eyed pleading look.

“Oh, wow, Dean! You got peas.”

Dean looked across the table to Sasha who gazed at her plate in disappointment.

“I got green beans.” She heavily sighed. “I wish I’d gotten the peas.”

“I’ll trade,” Dean quickly offered.

Sasha glanced at Bayley who ruefully grinned. “Would you?”

“Sure! Daddy, give Aunt Sasha the peas!” Dean started to hold up his plate, and Roman quickly grabbed it.

He chuckled under his breath as he passed the plate to Antonio who held it while Sasha traded her green beans for Dean’s peas.

“Thank you, Dean. This is so much better,” Sasha nodded.

Dean looked at his plate. Green beans had replaced the peas. “I love you, Aunt Sasha!” he blurted. 

Seth smirked and ate his peas with great enjoyment.

 

 

_‘How are you feeling today? You look a lot better. Are you getting medical treatment?’ Chris Jericho’s voice was soft as he stared at the woman on the other side of the desk._

_Catherine Ambrose shrugged as she rubbed both arms. ‘They know what I need. They won’t give it to me.’_

_Chris shook his head. ‘You don’t need the drugs.’_

_Catherine’s blue eyes flashed in momentary anger, then she lowered her head. ‘Everybody tells me what I need. Nobody listens to me.’ She glanced behind her at the closed door. ‘He’s not comin’, is he?’_

_‘Your husband?’ When she nodded, Chris shook his head. ‘No. He’ll be in jail until his trial.’_

_‘Needs to be in hell,’ Catherine mumbled. She slowly rocked back and forth._

_‘Absolutely nothing,’ Chris promised. ‘We were successful in getting an emergency termination of his parental rights. I’m positive it’ll be made permanent once the investigation is finished.’_

_‘Good. Not like Dean was all that good a kid, but he don’t need to be around him.’_

_Chris said nothing for a few seconds. ‘Catherine, you know Dean is in the hospital, don’t you?’_

_Catherine half-shrugged, her eyes focused on the desk in front of her. ‘He’ll be okay. Always is.’_

_‘Do you think you can take care of him?’ Chris calmly asked._

_‘Can’t do it alone,’ Catherine shrugged. ‘Need money to live. Can’t leave him to work.’_

_‘Catherine, please look at me.’ Chris patiently waited until she raised her head and look at him. ‘What do you want for your son?’_

_Catherine’s blue eyes closed. ‘Some place where he’ll be safe. Somebody to look after him.’_

_Chris nodded. ‘You know you’re going to be in jail until your own trial, don’t you?’_

_When Catherine nodded, she began to sniffle. Chris reached into his desk drawer and brought out a box of tissues. He slid them across the desk and Catherine grabbed some. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose._

_‘Wasn’t supposed to be like this,’ she grumbled._

_‘No, it’s not,’ Chris nodded. ‘But this is what we have to deal with. You and your husband will be in jail until your trial. Whether or not you go to prison is up to a jury. But even if you don’t, you’ve shown you can’t take care of your son.’_

_‘Well, what am I supposed to do about that?’ Catherine angrily asked. ‘Not like I can take him to jail with me.’ She glared across the desk at Chris. ‘You’re gonna put him someplace anyway.’_

_Chris nodded. ‘Straight up honest, Catherine. You’re most likely going to lose your parental rights to Dean. For sure if you go to prison. But you and your husband weren’t taking care of him the way you should have been. Do you think you could take care of him now? Or even in a couple of months?’_

_‘I could if they’d give me what I need!’ Catherine shouted. ‘That’s what needs to happen!’_

_Chris shook his head. ‘Can’t do that. There’s no way you can be on drugs and take care of a child. No matter how much you want to or think you can. It’s not going to happen.’_

_Catherine buried her face in her hands and sobbed._

_Chris took a deep breath. ‘Catherine, I’m sorry,” he quietly spoke. ‘But I can’t lie you.’_

_Several tissues later, Catherine glared at Chris. ‘So, I lose him no matter what? Then why am I here?’_

_‘Because it’ll make it easier to get Dean the long-term care he needs,’ Chris explained. ‘In theory, you could demand that no doctor treat Dean…not give him any medicine to help him. We’d go to court and get an emergency order to override that. But it could harm him if he needed the medicine immediately.’_

_Catherine shook her head. ‘I wouldn’t do that.’_

_‘And I’d like to get Dean available for adoption as soon as possible,’ Chris continued. ‘He’s so very young, Catherine. He’ll probably never remember any of this. Especially if we can place him quickly with a family who will give him the love and care he needs and deserves.’_

_‘I loved him!’ Catherine shouted. ‘I cared for him!’_

_Chris patiently waited until she got herself under control again. ‘Let’s leave this for a couple of days. How about that? You think about it, and we’ll talk again at the end of the week.’_

_Catherine stared at the floor for a few seconds. ‘Dean’s not all that bad a kid,” she muttered. ‘Guess somebody’d want him even if he does cry all the time.’ She looked up at Chris. ‘You got the papers?’_

_Chris opened another drawer and withdrew a blue folder. He opened it and laid it in front of her. ‘You read it while I get a couple of witnesses if you sign.’_

_Catherine concentrated on the words as Chris opened the office door and stepped into the hallway. He returned in a few seconds with a young man and middle-aged woman. She looked at him when he sat down in his chair. ‘There are some things I don’t understand.’_

_Chris nodded. ‘Okay. Which ones?’ When Catherine pointed them out, he carefully explained. ‘That means that this is permanent. If Dean’s adopted, you understand they become his legal parents just as if he was born to them. This part means you won’t know who adopts him or where he’s living. You can’t contact him.’_

_‘What if he wants to see me? I’m still his mother.’_

_‘There’s a legal process open to him once he turns eighteen,’ Chris explained. ‘If he wants to do that.’_

_Catherine finally noticed the other people in the room. ‘What’re they here for?’_

_‘They’re going to witness you signing the papers so it’s not just my word that you signed them,’ Chris explained. He slowly put a pen down beside the papers. “Catherine, be very sure about this. You can’t come back later and change your mind. So…please…please…be very sure before you sign. You can wait a few days and think it over.’_

_‘Why?’ For the first time, Catherine half-smiled. ‘Not like I’m suddenly gonna be ‘Mom of the Year’ in the next couple of days.’ She reached for the pen and signed the papers. She leaned back in the chair as the two witnesses also signed._

_Chris silently put the papers back in the folder and returned the folder to the desk drawer. ‘Thank you, Catherine. I know that wasn’t easy.’_

_‘You think…think maybe this won’t make me seem so bad…at my trial?’_

_Chris shrugged. ‘I don’t know. I haven’t been in Court enough to know.’ He stood. ‘Come on. Your escort’s waiting.’ He tapped a few keys on the keyboard of his computer and the tape ended._

Xavier turned off the player and leaned back in his chair.

“ **motherfucking bitch of an asshole…** ”

Styles wryly glanced at Xavier who seemed to be giving Alicia a wary look as his receptionist muttered under her breath.

“She was concerned if that would help her at her trial?!” Alicia snarled as she got to her feet and stomped out of the office. Both men flinched when she slammed the door behind her.

“Well, that went better than I expected,” Styles commented. He glanced at Xavier. “Look, I’m no lawyer. But Jericho gave her every chance. Asked her more than once to think it over. Heyman’s an idiot if he tries to challenge that.”

Xavier shrugged. “She was emotional and dealing with the effects of not having drugs in her system. He could argue that Jericho knew that and took advantage.” He took a deep breath. “But that tape works more to our advantage than to his.”

“How bad was the kid? When he was in the hospital?” Styles asked.

“Malnourished. Dehydrated. Filthy diaper and no other clothes. Didn’t look like he’d been bathed in a while.” Xavier looked like he wanted to either cry or hit something. “I was up most of the night reading the files. Dean was unconscious when he was taken to the hospital. Fortunately, somebody was thinking; and they took the bottle that was next to him. The doctors found his bottle had more than milk in it.” He looked at Styles with sad eyes. “Combination of whiskey, most likely Jack Daniels from what they found in the apartment, and a small amount of a crushed sleeping pill.”

Styles leaned forward in his chair and buried his face in his hands. “God, don’t tell Alicia,” he mumbled after a few moments. “We’d be bailing her out on murder charges.”

Xavier took a deep breath. “Jerry Ambrose was only charged and convicted of drug dealing offenses.”

Styles looked up in shock. “You’ve got to be kidding me. How the hell did what happened to Dean fall through the cracks?”

Xavier shook his head. “I don’t know. An investigating officer from the Special Victims Unit was in on the arrest since Vice knew there was a kid in the Ambrose apartment. Detective Baron Corbin. I checked this morning with the head of the unit. Corbin’s on his honeymoon but will be back next Monday. He transferred out of SVU to Homicide. His former Captain said Corbin stated he’d rather work with dead victims than live ones.”

Styles grunted. He stood and reached for the file. “Guess I got some readin’ to do.” When Xavier handed it to him, he turned to leave the office.

“AJ.”

Styles turned around.

“Both Ambroses didn’t just sell drugs. They were users as well,” Xavier woodenly spoke. “They were both on the thin side and maybe a little underweight. But they weren’t malnourished.”

Styles quietly sighed, seeing the dazed look in Xavier’s dark eyes.

“They were buying drugs for themselves and barely feeding their baby. That’s why he cried so much. He was **hungry**.” Xavier’s eyes focused on Styles. “You’re a father. Is there any reason…any at all…that you’d be eating and your kids not being fed?”

“No fucking reason at all,” Styles coldly replied.

Xavier shook his head. “I don’t understand.” His voice was almost childlike.

“Neither do I.” Styles gently closed the office door behind him. He glanced at Alicia, standing at a file cabinet, shoving a thick file into the drawer. _‘What the hell. She can only kill me once.’_ He walked over and put an arm around her shoulder. “We’ve got this, Alicia. If this goes to Court, the boss is gonna tear them apart.”

Alicia silently nodded and took a deep breath. “Just giving you fair warning. If he doesn’t win, I’ll rip that bitch’s head off her shoulders. And then I’m going for Heyman. He can’t waddle fast enough to get away from me.” She shoved the file drawer shut and glared at Styles. “I’ll need you to run interference with Barrett if he’s there.”

“Not a problem. I hate that bastard.”

 

“Okay, honey, you’ve got plenty of clothes.” Bayley chuckled as she closed Dean’s suitcase. “In fact, I may have packed too much. And I’ve got books, snacks, and games in your backpack so you’ll have something to do during the car ride.”

“Thank you, Mommy.”

Bayley glanced at Dean who sat on the end of his bed. He was staring at the stuffed wolf cub clutched in his hands.

“Would you like me to put Cubby in your suitcase or your backpack?” Bayley sat beside her son and gently rubbed his back.

“Backpack,” Dean muttered.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Bayley asked, hugging him to her. “I thought you wanted to go see the space rockets?” She tipped Dean’s face up so she could see him better. “If you don’t want to go, it’ll be okay. Daddy won’t be mad.”

“I wanna go,” Dean insisted. “Just…never been away from you and Seth.”

Bayley hugged him close, smiling as she felt Dean’s arms slide around her. “We can wait and all go after the baby’s born but that’ll be a lot of months away. Probably after next summer.” She smoothed his curls and kissed his forehead. “Do you really want to wait that long?”

Dean slowly smiled. “No.” He gave his Mommy another hug. “I’ll miss you, Mommy.”

“Oh, I’ll miss you, too, my Dean. But you’re going to have so much fun.”

 

 

“You sure you don’t want to come with us?” Roman swung Seth up in the air and then balanced him on his hip.

Seth giggled, then shook his head. “I go shopping with Mommy. We get things for the baby.”

Roman grinned at how excited his son looked at the prospect of shopping. “Be sure and take care of Mommy, okay?”

Seth solemnly nodded. “And the baby.”

“And the baby,” Roman agreed. He kissed his younger son on the top of his head as Dean came running down the stairs dragging his backpack behind him.

“Daddy! Mommy needs you to carry my suitcase down,” he announced. “I coulda done it, but Mommy wants you.”

“Okay.” Roman put Seth down. “You guys stay here. I’ll be right back.”

The two boys stared at each other for a few seconds. 

“Wish you and Mommy were coming too,” Dean finally said.

“You could stay and go shopping with us,” Seth suggested. He giggled when Dean shuddered.

 

 

Roman grunted as he lifted Dean’s small suitcase. “We’ll be back on Monday,” he pointed out. “I’m pretty sure Dean’s got more stuff in here than I’ve got in my suitcase.”

“I may have overpacked,” Bayley ruefully admitted. “But better safe than sorry.”

Roman pulled her into a deep hug. “He’ll be okay,” he murmured.

Bayley nodded. “He’s got Cubby.”

Roman nodded. “We’ll call as soon as we get there.”

“Oh, wait! The camera!” Bayley ran out of the bedroom. “Finn wanted pictures!”

Roman grinned, remembering Finn’s look of envy when Dean had told him about the upcoming trip. He carried the suitcase down the stairs and rolled it to the garage. Seconds later Bayley and the boys joined him. After putting Dean’s suitcase in the back of his SUV to join his, Roman took the camera case and slid it into his suitcase.

“Miss you, Sethie,” Dean whispered as he hugged his brother.

“Me too.” Seth hiccupped.

Roman gently put Dean into his car seat as Bayley arranged his toys and snacks on the backseat console. She leaned over and kissed him on his nose. “Be good and have a great time,” she smiled.

“Love you, Mommy.”

“Love you, my Dean.”

Roman picked Seth up for another hug. “Have fun shopping.”

Seth giggled. “I will.”

Roman set Seth onto his feet, and Bayley took the boy by the hand and stepped back into the garage doorway.

“Bye!” Seth jumped up and down and waved as the SUV rolled out of the garage. They saw Dean wave at them as Roman honked the horn. Then Bayley pushed the button and the garage door lowered.

Seth hiccupped again and looked up at his Mommy.

“We’re going to have fun, too,” Bayley promised. “Tomorrow, you, Aunt Sasha and I will go shopping.” She led Seth back into the house. “We’ll eat breakfast out and then go shopping and then have lunch and do more shopping.” She grinned when Seth clapped his hands. “But for now…want to help me make cookies?”

“ **YEAH!** ”

 

 

“We made all kinda cookies! Chok’late. Sugar. Chokochip.” Seth babbled into the phone recalling the day’s events.

“Save me some?” Dean wearily pleaded with a big yawn.

Seth nodded. “Okay. Did you see the rockets?”

“Tomorrow.” Dean yawned again. “All day in the car. Gonna sleep now. Here’s Daddy.”

“Wait! Mommy! Dean’s gonna go to sleep! Tell him ‘nite!” Seth thrust the phone into Bayley’s hands.

“Dean? I love you. Have a good night. Daddy’s with you,” Bayley softly spoke.

“Nite, Mommy…love you,” Dean mumbled as his eyes closed. He felt his Daddy take the phone from him and curled up under the sheet.

“Hi, baby girl.” Roman quietly spoke into the phone. He gently ran his fingers through Dean’s curls and felt the boy relax.

“Any problems on the road?” Bayley asked.

“Nah,” Roman yawned. “Just a long day in the car. Dean played in the pool for a while then we both started to crash.” He glanced down at the foot of the bed where a stuffed wolf cub kept watch. “We’re all in bed now.”

“Have fun tomorrow,” Bayley chuckled. “I love you. Here’s Seth.”

“I love you, too, Bayley.” Roman closed his eyes and felt his sore muscles begin to relax.

“Daddy, we’re going shopping tomorrow!” Seth exclaimed. “Mommy said we’re gonna pick out sheets for the baby’s bed and curtains and take pictures of furniture for you to see…and the mall, Daddy! We’re going to the mall!”

Roman grinned. “I’m sure you’ll have a good time. Aunt Sasha’s going, too?”

“Uh-huh. We eat breakfast out and lunch too!”

“Sounds like a full day.” Roman yawned again. “You take care of Mommy, okay?”

“I will,” Seth promised. “And baby, too.”

“And baby, too. I love you, Seth. Have a good sleep.”

“Nite, Daddy! Love you! Here’s Mommy!”

When Bayley took the phone, Roman asked, “How many cookies did he help bake and how many did he eat?”

Bayley snickered. “Don’t worry. We made enough so you and Dean will have some when you get home.”

“Be careful tomorrow and don’t overdo,” Roman urged. “I’ll send you pictures tomorrow.”

“Dean’s going to love it,” Bayley sighed.

“And Finn’s going to be jealous,” Roman chuckled. “We’ll talk to you guys tomorrow night. Love you.”

“We love you.”

Roman ended the call then connected the phone to the charger sitting on the nightstand. With another yawn, he rolled onto his side and curled protectively around his older son. He kissed Dean on the top of his head and closed his eyes.

 

 

Dean was impatient through breakfast the next morning, only settling down when Roman told him the Space Center didn’t open until later so they did have time for breakfast. Roman made sure that Dean had his Kennedy Space Center book to look at while he drove them to the Space Center. He’d originally just planned one day at the Space Center but soon realized after researching what was available that Dean would be overwhelmed with just a one-day visit. So he’d planned on two days with some time at Cocoa Beach.

Roman heard Dean murmuring to himself as pages of his book were turned. While he objectively knew that his older son might grow out of his desire to be an astronaut, he had a feeling deep down inside that Dean would always have a love and fascination with outer space. As he made the turn into the parking lot, he spoke up. “Dean. We’re here.”

Dean’s head shot up and he looked out the window. “Daddy…Daddy! That’s a…”

“Yeah, the top of a space rocket,” Roman grinned. “Our first stop is going to be the Rocket Garden.”

“Garden? Like…Mommy’s garden?” Dean frowned.

Roman chuckled. “Sorta. You’ll see.” He parked the car then helped Dean out and locked the car. “Now, remember, we’re not going to see everything today. We’re going to leave mid-afternoon and go to Cocoa Beach and relax. Then we’ll be back tomorrow. Okay?”

Dean excitedly nodded. He bounced as they walked towards the entrance. He saw people waiting and glanced up at his Daddy. “Not open?”

“Just a few more minutes,” Roman promised. Just as the clock showed the top of the hour, the loudspeaker came on.

“Welcome to Kennedy Space Center and Cape Canaveral. We hope you enjoy your visit. Please pay attention to the signs within our exhibits and feel free to ask questions.”

Roman grinned down at his son who was hopping from one foot to the other.

“We now request you face the American flag and stand for our national anthem.”

Roman winced as the music blared through the loudspeaker and patted Dean’s shoulder to calm him. When the anthem ended, people started through the gates. Roman handed Dean’s ticket to him. “Hold onto it.”

Dean tightly gripped the ticket in his right hand and held onto his Daddy’s hand with his left. As they moved forward, he grew more and more excited.

Roman held him up so he could hand his ticket through the window. The older woman smiled at him. “Enjoy yourself, honey.”

“Thank you!” Dean grinned. Then he and his Daddy walked through the turnstile and they were in. Dean took a step forward and looked around. 

Roman moved them out of the way of the crowd and gave Dean a chance to calm down. He was surprised when Dean whirled around and wrapped both arms around his leg. “Hey,” he gently spoke, lifting the boy in his arms. “You okay?”

Dean nodded. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Roman grinned and kissed Dean’s forehead. “You’re welcome.” He nodded towards the wall with the lettering _Kennedy Space Center_. “How about we take a picture and send it to Mommy, Seth, and Aunt Sasha?”

When Dean nodded, Roman walked over and stood him on the small wall in front of the lettering. Dean waited as his Daddy stepped back and aimed the camera in his phone. 

“Smile, Dean.”

Dean suddenly grinned and threw his arms out to either side of his body.

Roman laughed and snapped the picture.

Dean hopped down from the wall and ran to his Daddy. “Let me see!”

Roman held out the camera for Dean to see the picture.

“Wow.”

“Yeah. Wow.” Roman was going to figure out how to include this picture with the ones in his Christmas photo frame. The slight breeze had lifted Dean’s curls slightly and his dimples were on full display. His excitement and joy was obvious to anyone who would see the picture. Roman quickly sent the picture to his wife and Sasha with a caption. Grinning, he pocketed the phone and took Dean’s hand. “Let’s go look at the Rocket Garden, okay?”

“ **YEAH!** ”

 

 

“Did you have a good breakfast, honey?” Bayley asked as she wiped Seth’s mouth.

Seth nodded. “Waffles good. But not as good as yours, Mommy.”

Sasha chuckled. “Good answer, pumpkin.”

Seth preened then widened his eyes when both Sasha’s phone and his Mommy’s phone chirped at the same time. Both women picked up their phones. Sasha began laughing when she saw the message.

“It’s a picture from Daddy and Dean,” Bayley grinned. She held the phone so Seth could see.

Seth giggled at the expression on his brother’s face. “They’re at the rocket place?”

“Kennedy Space Center.” Bayley pointed at the letters behind Dean. 

Seth’s expression became serious. “Mommy, is Dean really gonna go to Mars?”

Bayley hesitated. “He wants to, honey. But he has to grow up a lot first. He may change his mind.”

Seth hesitated, then nodded.

Sasha took another look at the picture and chuckled to herself as she reread Roman’s message. _‘The eaglet has landed.’_

 

 

Roman was sure Dean’s mouth hung open the entire time they strolled around the Rocket Garden. He realized the boy had no idea just how large the space rockets actually were. More than once, he chuckled remembering that Dean had asked Santa for a space rocket for the backyard. Dean had been insistent that Roman take pictures with Bayley’s camera of the large rockets so they could be sent to Finn so his cousin could see how big they were. Roman had made sure to take pictures of Dean standing next to the rockets as well of Dean sitting inside one of the actual modules.

Dean sat quietly on Roman’s lap in the Lunar Theater as they watched a reenactment of the Apollo 8 take off and then landing on the moon from the viewpoint of Mission Control. Dean’s eyes flickered as he watched everything with an interest that seemed beyond that of a five-year old.

Roman was excited about the Atlantis Experience. He hoped it would thrill Dean as much as he hoped it would. While they waited, he explained what Atlantis was. He was surprised when Dean replied, “I know shuttles, Daddy. It’s in my book. But I didn’t know the name of them.”

“Maybe tonight you can read me some of your book,” Roman suggested with a smile.

“Sure!” Dean happily grinned.

Once inside, they found themselves in a large open cavernous room with a huge video screen along one wall. There were no seats so Roman sat cross-legged on the floor and pulled Dean onto his lap. He loosely wrapped his arms around his son as the boy leaned back.

“What now, Daddy?” Dean quietly asked.

Just then the lights dimmed and the video wall brightened. They stared at the Florida landscape in the early hours of the morning. The narrator began telling everyone that the Shuttle Atlantis was being prepared for lift off.

Roman leaned forward and whispered in Dean’s ear. “You’re there, Dean. Imagine it.”

Dean’s blue eyes half-closed as he heard nearby crickets and birds calling to one another. As the eastern sky began to lighten, the stars in the dark sky began to fade. The narrator continued with the launch procedure. Soon a low rumble filled the air and then they saw a streak of light rise from the earth into the sky as the narrator proclaimed a successful lift-off.

“Atlantis’ first mission began on October 3, 1985. While in service, Atlantis deployed the planetary probes Magellan to Venus and Galileo to Jupiter. Atlantis also deployed the Compton Gamma Ray Observatory as well as making seven straight flights to the former Russian space station Mir. Atlantis completed deliveries in the construction of the International Space Station as well as servicing the Hubble Space Telescope. The last flight of Atlantis occurred in 2011 with its final landing at Kennedy Space Center on July 21, 2011.”

The streak in the sky was almost gone, and Dean relaxed against his Daddy’s chest.

“Ladies and gentlemen…”

The middle section of the video wall began to rise towards the ceiling…to reveal a well-traveled space shuttle still showing the scorch marks of its final re-entry into the Earth’s atmosphere…its cargo bay open…and suspended in the air by massive cables.

“ **…ATLANTIS!** ”

The audience began clapping and moving forward.

Roman heard Dean’s surprised gasp and patiently waited.

Dean slowly raised his right hand and pointed. “Daddy? Real...it’s real?”

“Sure is, Dean,” Roman murmured into the boy’s ear. “That’s the real space shuttle Atlantis.” He stood and picked Dean up into his arms. As he walked towards the next room, Dean wrapped his arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.

“Thank you, Daddy. Thank you for bringing me,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome.” Roman kissed him on the forehead.

 

 

“Oh, God, my feet are killing me!” Sasha groaned as she sat down on the bench. “I can’t imagine how yours are feeling.”

Bayley raised an eyebrow then glanced down at her comfortable sneakers then at Sasha’s heeled-shoes.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…they’re not the most practical,” Sasha admitted. “But they look great on me.”

Both women laughed.

“Mommy! Aunt Sasha!”

They looked up as the train slowly passed by, Seth wildly waving to them. “Pict’r!” he called out as the train moved on.

“We will!” Sasha called back. She pulled out her phone. “I’ll do it. You’ve got a lot of pictures on yours of the furniture so I’ll get this one and send it to you.”

Bayley nodded. “I can’t wait to see the ones that Roman’s sent, but I don’t want to drain the battery. We’ll look at them when we get home, and I can get the phone on the charger.”

“Can’t wait to see all the places the “eaglet” has landed,” Sasha chuckled.

 

 

“And it’s yellow, Dean! Like butter!”

“The bed’s…yellow?” Dean looked at his Daddy with confusion.

Roman shrugged.

At home, Seth lay on his stomach on his Mommy’s bed, feet waving in the air. “Yeah, it’s so pretty. Mommy’s got pict’rs of others too but I like that one. You and Daddy can see them when you come home. Mommy says the bed can be bigger so when the baby gets bigger she’ll still have her bed. And there’s a table to change her diaper and a dresser and a bassa…bassa…”

“Bassinet, honey.”

Seth looked up at his Mommy who sat with her back against the headboard of the bed. “Mommy says bass-a-net. It’s a little bed just for a baby.” He kicked his feet again. “And it’s all butter yellow!”

“O-okay,” Dean slowly replied.

“And we went to the mall and I rode the train and Mommy took pict’rs and we ate yogurt and pizza…”

Dean turned slightly green.

“…but the yogurt’s at the mall and pizza was at the pizza place.”

Roman chuckled as Dean took a deep breath.

“Did you see the rockets, Dean?”

“Yeah, they got a Rocket Garden where all the rockets are and they’re **BIG** , Seth…really big. And we watched a launch and landing on the moon and…and… **Atlantis!** A real space shuttle!” Dean enthusiastically bounced on the bed. “I’m gonna read to Daddy ‘bout them from my book!”

“Calm down,” Roman murmured.

“And then we went to the beach…Coocoo Beach…”

“Cocoa Beach,” Roman corrected.

“Yeah and I got you somethin’ but it’s a surprise. And Mommy and Aunt Sasha and the baby. And I got Finn stuff too from the Space Center for his birthday.”

Seth frowned at the phone. “What about Paige’s birthday?”

Dean looked at his Daddy in surprise. 

Roman shrugged.

“It’s okay,” Seth spoke. “I’ll go shopping with Daddy for Paige. We go to the mall.”

Roman mentally groaned but took a deep breath then spoke loudly. “That’s a good idea, Seth. You and me, buddy. At the mall.” He was positive he heard Bayley snickering in the background.

 

 

If Dean had been astonished by Atlantis the previous day, his experience that day totally stunned him. The Journey to Mars experience allowed him to play on the simulators, watch videos, and get close to the newest models of rovers and other exploratory vehicles. Proudly wearing the t-shirt purchased the previous day proclaiming him “Future Astronaut”, Dean was alternately excited and dazed.

Then they took a bus over to Cape Canaveral where Dean saw actual launch pads and the iconic NASA building. Inside the exhibit building, his jaw dropped when he saw the huge Saturn V rocket.

They ended the day with the Eyes on the Universe presentation in the Universe Theater. Afterwards, Roman walked Dean around the Rocket Garden one final time before they left. Roman knew Dean kept turning his head back towards the Space Center as they drove away and watched as long as he could see the tips of the tall rockets.

Deciding on an early evening, they played in the hotel pool and had an early dinner. Dean read to him again from his book, Roman surprised and proud at how well he was reading. He sat in bed for a while after Dean had fallen asleep, texting Bayley and sending her a few pictures from their day. Putting his phone on the charger, he looked down at his son and smiled, happy at the good memories they’d made.

Then the fear hit him. Curling in the pit of his stomach like a snowball packed with hard ice...leaching the warmth from his heart.

Their first Court date was looming. Nothing would be decided then but it was the first step towards Dean’s adoption possibly being reversed or vacated. Neither he nor Bayley had discussed that option. They’d refused to believe the most awful thing they could imagine could happen. 

Roman realized they’d just been sticking their heads in the sand. So much was out of their control. Now he was desperate to know if Dean would be allowed to stay with them as a foster child if the court’s decision went against them or if he would be taken away.

**They** could lose Dean.

They **could** lose Dean.

They could **lose** Dean.

They could lose **Dean**.

If that happened, would someone be sympathetic about Dean’s nightmares and understand about the monsters? Or would he just be told to stop being afraid of nothing? Would they understand how close Dean and Seth are and let them stay together? Or would they be forced apart, breaking both little boys’ hearts? Would they understand Dean’s desire to go to Mars? Or would they tell him it’s nonsense? Would someone hold him when he woke up scared in the night and comfort him? Or just tell him to go back to sleep?

Shaking, Roman slid down in the bed and curled around his sleeping son. “No,” he whispered. “That can’t happen. It **can’t!** ”

 

 

A.J. Styles recognized his quarry the instant he laid eyes on him. He’d come to the 17th Precinct looking for Detective Baron Corbin. After his credentials were confirmed, the desk sergeant pointed to a group of men. “Tall one. Receding hairline. Widow’s peak. Sourpuss expression.”

Styles approached the group cautiously. When they looked at him, he showed his ID. “I’m looking for Baron Corbin.”

“That’s me.” The taller man glanced at the ID. “Private Investigator, huh? What do you want?” He nodded in dismissal to the other men.

“I’m working for an attorney, Xavier Woods,” Styles explained. “He handled an adoption ‘bout four years ago. Kid with the last name of Ambrose. Ring any bells?”

“Ambrose.” Corbin’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, I heard the kid survived. Didn’t think he would.”

“Kid’s birth mother is trying to get the adoption reversed,” Styles explained.

“Fuck, you’re kidding!” Corbin hissed, his eyes narrowing in fury. When Styles shook his head, the detective snarled, “Stupid fucking lawyers.”

“You know, I was wondering why neither the Ambroses had charges of child endangerment at the very least leveled against ‘em,” Styles admitted.

Corbin derisively snorted. “Rookie Assistant DA said nobody would believe a mother or father could give their baby whiskey and part of a sleeping pill in a bottle. The whole thing got plea bargained down when the kid survived.” He saw Styles’ expression. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m glad the kid did survive. But if he hadn’t, those two jerkoffs woulda done a lot of hard time.”

Styles nodded. “Any chance of getting a copy of the actual police reports done at that time?”

“Don’t see why not,” Corbin answered. “Case is closed. As long as the subpoena’s letter perfect, the Records Office shouldn’t deny it.” He hesitated, then continued. “That case was one reason I worked my ass off to get out of Special Victims. That kid was in bad shape, and it was all the fault of the two people who were supposed to take care of him.”

“Detective Corbin?”

Both men turned to see a young woman in worn clothing.

“Nikki, what are you doing here?” Corbin asked.

“I…I got something you need to hear,” Nikki Cross slowly spoke. She glanced at Styles then back at Corbin.

“I don’t work SVU anymore. You know that.”

“I don’t trust them,” Nikki protested. “I trust you.”

Corbin sighed. “Okay, go sit over there. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Nikki nodded and walked to sit on a bench that was placed next to the wall.

“And that’s another reason I got the hell out of SVU,” Corbin muttered, then looked at Styles. “Take the subpoena to the Records Office yourself. Ask for Lita. Tell her it’s one of my old cases. She’ll expedite getting you a copy of the file.”

“Friend of yours?” Styles asked.

“Sure as hell hope so,” Corbin grunted. “We just got back from our honeymoon.”

“Oh…uh…congratulations. And thanks.” Styles turned to leave.

“Styles!” When AJ turned around, Corbin took a step towards him. “How is the kid? The doctors weren’t sure he’d be okay if he survived. Up here.” He tapped the side of his head.

Styles widely smiled. “He’s great. Smart. Friendly. Got adopted in to a good home with a great family.”

“Good. Good.” For a second, Corbin’s expression seemed to soften. “If you need me in Court, give me a call. I don’t care if that bitch is now a saint-in-training. She don’t deserve another chance to screw up that kid.”

Styles nodded in agreement and walked away.

Corbin sighed under his breath and walked towards Nikki. “Okay, Nikki. What’s up?”

 

 

Three days later, Nikki sat in the visitor’s room at the Florida State Prison. She watched Bray Wyatt’s face as he thought about what she’d told him.

“As you certain that’s what you heard, Sister Nikki?” Bray calmly asked. “You must be certain of this. The complete truth.”

“I swear, Brother Bray. I heard Detective Corbin say they put whiskey and a sleeping pill in the baby’s bottle. He looked really angry that they weren’t charged.”

“It seems this wretched excuse for a mother has gained employment,” Bray whispered. “At Trish’s Day Spa and Salon. Apparently, they hire people who are trying to reform their lives so perhaps they would be willing to help you, dear Sister. Make friends with this woman.”

Nikki nodded. “I will.”

Bray smiled. Nikki accepted his orders just as a good family member should. What no one knew was that one of the trustees who helped with office work in the Warden’s Office was a family member. And computers were truly a wonderful means of finding out information. Especially a computer that had access to law enforcement databases. Databases that listed the officers involved in a certain arrest and the conditions of a certain parolee.

 

 

Styles wasn’t sure how Xavier got the subpoena so quickly but three days later he was at the Pensacola Beach PD Records Office with it in his hand. Assuming his ‘aw shucks just a country boy’ persona, he politely asked to see Lita.

“Why?” the older woman suspiciously asked. “She’s a happily married woman.”

“That’s great. My wife and I’ve got four kids,” Styles smiled. “I was just told to give this to Lita. If it’s not too much trouble, ma’am.”

The older woman rolled her eyes and walked to the doorway of the next room. “Lita! Somebody here to see you. And it’s not your husband!”

Whatever type of woman he’d anticipated being married to Baron Corbin, it wasn’t the woman who entered the room and walked to the counter to talk with him. Lita’s clothing looked more in line to be worn by someone jamming in an underground club. It wasn’t the long red hair or the tattoos on her arms, but the glint in her eyes that told Styles this woman could more than hold her own against Corbin.

“Miss Lita, I was told to give this to you,” Styles explained, handing her the subpoena. He lowered his voice. “Detective Corbin told me to ask for you.”

Lita coolly raised an eyebrow. “Did he also tell you to do your Gomer Pyle impersonation?”

Styles grinned. “Nah, I don’t think it would’ve occurred to him.”

Lita nodded as she read the paperwork. “He told me about this one. Mr. Woods should have the file tomorrow morning. It’s already copied, and I’ll get it out today via overnight delivery.”

“Thank you,” Styles smiled. “And thank your husband, too.”

Lita hummed a little under her breath and nodded.

Styles walked towards the door then caught the eyes of the older woman. “Thank you, ma’am, for your time.”

Lita chuckled to herself as she re-entered her office.

 

 

Roman stood with Dean waiting for the elevator to take them to Kofi’s office. Dean held his Daddy’s hand and twisted back and forth. The elevator door opened, and they stepped inside. As the door began to close, Roman heard a woman call out, “Please hold the door!” He automatically put his hand out and caught the door from closing.

A casually dressed blonde-haired woman darted into the elevator. A scarf covered her head allowing only a few wisps of blonde hair to be shown. “Thank you,” she gasped. She stared at Dean who curiously looked at her.

“What floor?” Roman asked.

“Oh…four please.”

Roman pushed the buttons for the third and fourth floors. Now familiar with the building, he knew there was a suite of oncology doctors on the fourth floor. That explained the scarf and barely-seen hair.

Dean glanced up at his Daddy then peeked up at the woman who continued to stare at him. He edged closer to his Daddy.

When the elevator door opened on the third floor, the woman smiled at Dean. “You’re a very handsome little boy.”

Dean looked up at his Daddy.

“Say ‘thank you’,” Roman prompted with a smile.

“Thank you,” Dean softly said.

Roman politely nodded to the woman and led Dean out of the elevator. Neither of them noticed the woman continuing to stare at Dean until the elevator doors closed.

When the elevator doors opened on the fourth floor, the woman pressed the button for the first floor and rode the elevator down to the lobby. She quickly walked out of the building and to the parking lot where a luxury sedan waited for her. She opened the passenger side door to the back seat and slid into the car. “I saw him!” she gasped to the man sitting next to her. “I talked to him!”

Paul Heyman smiled. “Now you know what you’re fighting for, Catherine. Tomorrow we go to Court and start the process of getting your little boy back to you.”

Catherine Ambrose removed the scarf and used it to dab her eyes.

Paul turned his head forward and caught a glimpse of Wade Barrett’s cynical smile in the rearview mirror. He smiled back.

 

 

“Thanks for coming early,” Xavier greeted Roman and Bayley as they entered the conference room. “We need to go over a few things before going into Court.”

“What things?” Roman worriedly asked as he sat beside Bayley.

“First of all, we were supposed to appear before Judge Robert Roode,” Xavier explained. “However, there was a death in his family late yesterday, so right now I don’t know who we’re going to get.” He briefly smiled. “The beauty of a small Court is that all the judges are familiar with various parts of the law. Judge Roode tends to stay with Family Court, but no matter who we get, they’ll be familiar with the adoption laws.”

He took a deep breath.

“We got the tapes and files from Social Services. Jericho went by the book. Heyman can claim his client was unable to understand what was going on, but she asked specific questions which indicate she wasn’t suffering from any diminished capacity.”

“So that’s good, right?” Roman eagerly asked.

“It’s good for us,” Xavier nodded. “Heyman can, and probably will, still make the argument. But I think Jericho will do very well on cross-examination. Now, I’ve gotten Dean’s school records; and I don’t think that fight with his cousins will be a factor. If this actually goes to trial, then Dean’s teacher, Ms. Flair, and the principal, Mr. Bryan, have both agreed to appear on Dean’s behalf…your behalf. Also, Dr. Kingston has stated he’ll take the stand as well. You also have a nice list of people who are willing to testify as to Dean’s home life and your parenting skills.”

“What can we expect today?” Bayley asked, squeezing Roman’s hand.

Xavier sighed. “If I were in Heyman’s position, I’d still go with the diminished capacity argument. We know that Catherine Ambrose has filed for divorce from her husband, Jerry Ambrose. He’s sitting in the Florida State Prison on drug related charges. The same charges that put Catherine in prison. But she received a much lighter sentence and managed to get early parole. Something Jerry Ambrose isn’t going to get. Apparently, he’s been involved in more than a couple altercations while in prison which has added to the time he’ll serve.” He looked at both Roman and Bayley with a serious expression. “What I’d do is claim diminished capacity based upon Jerry Ambrose’s record. I’d claim he got her hooked on drugs, and everything that happened was his fault.”

“Did that actually happen?” Bayley asked.

Xavier leaned back in his chair. “I got a copy of the arrest report and reports filed at the time Dean was removed from the home. These are official police documents which may or may not have been available to Social Services in general and Jericho in particular.” He grimaced. “How much do you know about Dean before you took him home?”

Bayley and Roman exchanged glances.

“We never asked,” Roman finally answered. “We didn’t care.”

“Jerry Ambrose’s parental rights were terminated the day he was found guilty of all charges,” Xavier explained. “The paperwork had already been completed, and Social Services was just waiting for the outcome of the trial. With his record, he’ll never be able to even go to Court to get custody of Dean even if he wanted to do that.” He saw Bayley relax. “When Vice raided the Ambrose’s apartment, they had a detective from the Special Victims Unit with them because they knew there was a baby in the apartment. That was one reason they moved so quickly against them.”

Xavier leaned back in his chair with a sigh. “If Heyman tries to put everything onto Jerry Ambrose and make Catherine Ambrose out to be nothing more than just another victim, I have the reports to prove otherwise. But those reports are very disturbing and, quite frankly, got both Styles and Alicia extremely angry.” He leaned forward. “We may not get into that today. It depends on what the judge is going to allow and decide. But, if we do, you need to be prepared to hear some very ugly and horrifying things.” He hesitated, then continued, “Dean was hospitalized when he was removed from the apartment that night.”

“Oh my God,” Bayley muttered. “Oh…my Dean.”

“Bayley, you need to be prepared to step out if this happens,” Xavier urged. “Alicia’s on her way to the courthouse now in case that happens. She’ll take you back to my office.”

Roman squeezed her hand. “It’s for the best, Bayley. If they have to bring all this up…whatever it is…you need to leave. For you and the baby. For me and the boys.”

Bayley took a deep shuddering breath and nodded. “Thank you, Xavier,” she whispered.

Xavier caught Roman’s eyes and stared into them. “And you will need to hold your temper. No outbursts. If we need a break, we’ll ask for one.”

There was a knock on the door and a young bailiff stuck her head into the room. “Five minutes, Mr. Woods.”

“Thank you,” Xavier smiled. “Oh, do you know which judge will be presiding?”

“Judge John Cena.”

Xavier’s smile grew wider. “Thank you!” When the door closed, he threw one fist into the air. “Yes!”

“This is a good thing?” Roman half-smiled.

“Judge Cena is fair…I mean scrupulously fair,” Xavier grinned. “Heyman won’t be able to play a lot of his tricks. So, yeah, this is good.”

 

 

_‘You’ve got to be kidding me! Cena, of all people!’_ Heyman kept his annoyance off his face as he walked his client into the courtroom and sat at the table on the right-hand side of the room. “Remember, Catherine, be calm. I’ll do the talking; but if the judge asks you a question, answer it simply and don’t say anything more than is necessary.”

Catherine took a deep breath and nodded. Her pantsuit was clean if not in the latest fashion. Her blonde hair was styled and her makeup understated. She looked worn but presentable and certainly didn’t look like a drug addict.

Heyman watched as the Reigns entered the courtroom with their attorney. He momentarily smiled in condescension in Xavier Woods’ direction, amused when the other attorney ignored him.

Bayley turned to quietly thank Alicia for showing up. As the two women talked, Roman leaned back in his chair and glanced at the other table. His grey eyes widened when he saw the woman sitting next to Heyman. He leaned closer to Xavier and murmured. “That woman at the other table…I saw her yesterday!”

Xavier casually glanced at the other table then back at Roman. “That’s Catherine Ambrose. What do you mean you saw her yesterday?”

“I was taking Dean to his appointment with Dr. Kingston yesterday afternoon,” Roman hissed. “She rode up in the elevator with us. She told Dean he was a ‘handsome little boy’.”

“You’re positive?”

“Completely,” Roman snarled.

Xavier patted his arm. “Calm down. I’ll make sure it’s brought to the Court’s attention.” He caught a glimpse of someone entering the court and nodded. “That’s Kurt Angle, Director of Social Services. He’s probably here to observe since Jericho’s been called as a witness.”

“All rise! Court is now in session! The Honorable John Cena presiding!”

“Be seated.” Judge Cena sat down and studied the people in front of him for a few seconds. “We’re here in the matter of a petition to reverse or vacate the adoption of one a minor child named Dean Ambrose Reigns. Is the petitioner present?”

“Present, Your Honor. Catherine Ambrose. I will be her advocate.”

“Thank you, Mr. Heyman.” Cena apparently cut Heyman off before he could continue. “Are the respondents present?”

“Present, Your Honor. Roman and Bayley Reigns. I will be representing them.”

“Thank you, Mr. Woods.” Cena glanced at Kurt. “Let the record show that Mr. Kurt Angle, Director of Social Services is present in Court. Since there won’t be any direct testimony today, Mr. Angle, may I ask the reason for your presence?”

“I’m here only to advise the Court that the Social Services officer in this matter, Chris Jericho, is testifying in criminal court this morning on another case,” Kurt explained. “And to beg the Court’s indulgence for his absence. He intends to here as soon as he’s released from testifying in the other matter.”

“So noted.” Cena folded his hands in front of him. “As I said, there will be no direct testimony today. The matter before the Court is to determine if the adoption of the minor child is valid or if there are grounds to reverse or vacate that adoption.” He nodded to Heyman.

“Your Honor, I request a bench conference,” Xavier quickly spoke.

Cena momentarily frowned but motioned both attorneys to the bench. 

Roman turned and began whispering to Bayley. 

“Your Honor, we haven’t even started and counsel is…” Heyman stopped when Cena raised his hand.

“I apologize, Your Honor, but I was informed by Mr. Reigns just before you entered that the petitioner made contact with the minor child yesterday,” Xavier explained.

“An accidental meeting in an elevator, Your Honor,” Heyman explained. “She didn’t even identify herself.”

“What are the odds, Your Honor?” Xavier argued. “A random, accidental meeting? She just **happened** to get into the same elevator as the minor child and his father. A child she hasn’t seen in four years? And why was she even in the same building?”

“Adopted father,” Heyman corrected.

“Legal father,” Xavier responded.

“Gentlemen. Enough.” Cena spoke quietly, but firmly. After a few seconds, he continued. “Mr. Heyman, it strains the credulity of the Court that this was an entirely random occurrence unless you can prove your client had some reason to be in that elevator other than to make contact with the minor child. Make sure your client understands this is **not** to happen again. The Court will not be forgiving a second time. In addition, Mr. Heyman, the respondents **are** the legal parents of the minor child and will be addressed as such. Do you have any questions?”

“No, Your Honor,” Heyman answer. “Your Honor is very succinct, as always.”

“Step back,” Cena ordered. Raising his voice, he continued, “You have two minutes to confer with your clients.”

Xavier walked back to his table and sat down. He leaned towards Bayley and Roman and murmured, “The judge just laid down the law to Heyman and his client about coming into contact with Dean. It won’t happen again because Heyman knows Cena will have her arrested on charges of contempt of court, and that’ll sink his case.”

Bayley sighed in relief. “Good. I just want Dean kept safe.”

Roman nodded. He turned to look at the other table, and his eyes caught Catherine’s for a moment. That’s when Roman was positive he was staring at one of Dean’s monsters. He felt his fist clench and took a deep breath to relax.

“Very well, gentlemen. Let’s get started.” Cena looked at Heyman. “Mr. Heyman, if you please.”

“Thank you, Your Honor.” Heyman stood. “My client, Catherine Ambrose, seeks to have the adoption of her son, Dean, reversed or vacated. At the time she signed away her parental rights, she was suffering the effects of withdrawal from cocaine. A drug that her husband, Jerry Ambrose, both sold and used. Her husband encouraged her use of the drug and used her to sell it as well. During their marriage, he beat and abused my client to the point she was his willing tool. Not only was she suffering from the withdrawal of cocaine, she was suffering from Battered Women’s Syndrome and was unable to coherently understand the long-term ramifications of any decision she made at the time. We aren’t accusing the Social Services of maliciousness. We’re simply pointing out they weren’t in possession of all the facts. The medical records we submit support this conclusion.” 

Heyman rested a hand on Catherine’s shoulders. “My client has taken advantage of every opportunity to regain her health. She is in the process of obtaining a divorce from her husband, a man she devoutly hopes never to set eyes on again. She’s received counseling and taken advantage of educational courses to improve her ability to earn a living not only for herself but for the child she desperately wishes returned to her.”

Heyman met Cena’s eyes. “Therefore, Your Honor, it is our position that the adoption of the minor child is flawed. Justice requires it be reversed or vacated. Thank you, sir.” With full dignity, he sat down.

“Pompous jackass,” Alicia muttered under her breath.

“Thank you, Mr. Heyman.” Cena looked at Xavier. “Mr. Woods. If you please.”

“Thank you, Your Honor.” Xavier stood facing the judge. “It is the position of the respondents that this adoption is perfectly legal and binding. The records we submit of the process by which Mrs. Ambrose waived her parental rights will clearly show she knew exactly what she was doing and why.”

He indicated Bayley and Roman. “The respondents are the only parents the minor child has ever consciously known. They have provided a stable environment for him, and he’s become a very bright, engaging, and polite boy full of hopes, dreams, and ambitions. It’s our position that justice, Your Honor, demands this child be left with the respondents in peace and safety. Thank you.”

As Xavier sat down, Cena nodded. “Mrs. Ambrose, you do have anything you wish to say at this time?”

Catherine glanced at Heyman who barely nodded. “I…I just want my son back, sir. I just want him back.”

Roman again clenched his fists under the table.

“Thank you.” Cena turned to the other table. “Mr. Reigns, Mrs. Reigns, do either of you have anything to say at this time?”

‘Your Honor, we’ve loved Dean from the very second we first set eyes on him,” Bayley softly spoke. “He touches a part of our very souls each day. He’s as much a part of our hearts as our younger son…as much as this child I’m carrying.”

Unable to speak, Roman just leaned his head against Bayley.

“Thank you. Both attorneys need to present your records and petitions to the bailiff now.”

“I love you,” Roman whispered as Xavier and Heyman took their files to the bailiff.

Alicia put a hand on Bayley’s shoulder and squeezed.

When both attorneys had resumed their seats, Cena nodded at both attorneys. “I will review your petitions and files, gentlemen. You will be advised as to the next Court date when I will deliver my decision regarding the status of the adoption of the minor child.” He glanced at Heyman. “In the meantime, I’m formally instituting a No Contact measure preventing either side from contacting the other. Failure to observe this measure will result in swift penalties. Is everyone clear on this?”

Hearing a chorus of “Yes, Your Honor”, Cena nodded. “This Court is fully aware of the serious nature of this matter. However, the Court is also aware of the need to protect the minor child both physically, mentally, and emotionally. Do **not** try the Court’s patience on this measure.” He paused for several seconds. “I assure all parties that this will not be a long drawn out process, but I **will** take my time in making this very important decision. Thank you. Court is adjourned.”

“All Rise.”

As everyone stood, Kurt quietly slipped out of the courtroom.

Xavier, Bayley, and Roman ignored Heyman and Catherine as they left the courtroom although Alicia gave the other woman a brief steely-eyed glare.

“Thank you, Xavier, for that No Contact measure.” Bayley tightly hugged him.

“Uh...thanks, but it wasn’t my suggestion,” Xavier smiled. “That was all Judge Cena. I just told him about what happened. He took it from there.”

“I feel better,” Bayley admitted. “I was terrified that she would just show up and announce herself.”

Roman and Xavier exchanged a quick look. If Catherine were desperate enough, she just might defy the judge’s order.

 

 

Chris Jericho was surprised to see Kurt waiting for him when he exited the courtroom.

“How did it go?” Kurt asked.

Chris shrugged. “I pretty much corroborated the statements of the arresting officers and explained the process of removing the children from the home environment.” He sighed. “I think if Mrs. Clay gets some serious therapy, she might someday be able to be reunited with her children. But that’s a long process. And the uncertainty isn’t going to help those kids. They need therapy as well.”

Kurt nodded. “Look into getting the kids into therapy and a stable foster home as soon as possible.”

The two men walked down the hallway towards the elevators.

“How did it go with the Reigns?” Chris asked. “Am I needed to testify today?”

Kurt shook his head. “The judge ruled there would be no direct testimony today.”

“I heard Judge Roode had a death in the family and someone would replace him.” Chris pushed the button for the elevator. “Who’s the judge?”

“Judge John Cena.” Kurt chuckled at the expression on Chris’ face. It was one of unholy glee.

“I bet Heyman was fit to be tied,” Chris laughed.

Kurt shrugged. “The Judge listened to the attorneys’ statements, gave both sides a chance to speak, took all the files and said he would review them. He’ll make his decision based on that evidence as to whether the adoption stands or not. Oh, and he put a No Contact measure into effect.”

“Really? Makes me think the birth mother tried to get in contact with the child,” Chris mused as they entered the elevator.

“That’s my guess as well,” Kurt admitted.

“That violates part of the agreement she signed,” Chris recalled.

Kurt nodded. “If the ruling goes against the Reigns, I want your testimony to be rock solid. I’ve seen Heyman in action. If there’s one loose pebble, he’ll use it to bring everything down.”

Chris somberly nodded. “He’s not going to find one in anything we’ve done.”

 

 

_‘Such a little crybaby.’_

_‘And a bad brother. Bad brother to Seth. You’ll be a bad brother to the baby.’_

_‘No, I will **NOT**! You lie! You always lie!’ Dean furiously shouted. ‘Go away! Now!’_

_‘Little bastard, you think you can tell me what to do?’_

_Dean automatically backed up as the monster loomed over him._

_From the swirling fog, a low growl caused the monster to hesitate._

_‘I’m not afraid of you…whatever you are. This brat’s worthless!’_

_‘No, he’s not.’_

_Both monsters stopped and looked at each other._

_Dean looked around, hearing an unfamiliar voice. It wasn’t Daddy’s voice._

_‘You heard Dean. He said for you to ‘go away’.’_

_‘You talk big for somebody hidin’. Why don’t you come out and make us go away?’_

_‘eh…eh…eh…’_

_Dean shivered at the chuckle…whoever was doing it sounded amused…and angry at the same time. It was comforting in a way but scary, too._

_‘If that’s what you want.’_

_A growling blur of grey flashed past Dean and leaped into the air, crashing into the first monster. He stumbled back into the second monster. Both of them began to scream.’_

” **DEAN! MOMMY! DADDY!** ”

Hearing Seth’s scream, Roman was on his feet and halfway down the hallway before he was fully awake. Realizing Bayley was behind him, he burst into the boys’ bedroom.

Seth knelt on his bed next to Dean who was sitting upright and breathing hard. “Dean?” he whined.

Bayley went to Seth’s side, noticing that Yorkie was alternately growling and whining.

Roman knelt next to the bed and gently touched Dean’s arm. “Dean?”

Dean’s eyes were wide as he took deep gasping breaths of air. “The monsters…Cubby…somebody laughed…”

Roman exchanged a puzzled look with Bayley who took Seth’s hand and started to help him out of the bed.

“No!” Seth reached for Dean and wrapped both arms around him. “I stay with Dean!”

Dean swallowed, then looked at Seth. “Seth?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay, lay back down,” Bayley gently urged.

The two boys lay down in the bed, Seth for once lying close to his brother, keeping a hand on his arm. Both parents sat on each side of the bed. Bayley gently patted Seth’s shoulder while Roman stroked Dean’s arm.

“Everything’s okay,” Roman soothed. He reached for Yorkie and put him at the foot of the bed. “Everybody’s safe.”

Dean looked up at the ceiling where the star pattern for Sagittarius was forming. _‘Was it Sagi? Was that him?’_

 

 

“Catherine, I’d like you to meet Nikki Cross.” Trish Stratus, the owner of _Trisha’s Day Spa and Salon_ , smiled at the receptionist. “Nikki is starting today. She’ll be doing some cleaning up and running errands for us. And helping you if you need it. Nikki, this is Catherine Ambrose. She just started as well.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Nikki shyly smiled.

Catherine smiled in return.

“Catherine, why don’t you show Nikki what’s done here?” Trish suggested. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Catherine motioned for Nikki to sit on a nearby chair and began explaining how she checked in the clients.

A few minutes later, Trish looked over to see the two women smiling and Catherine even chuckling at something Nikki was saying. It looked like the two women had found a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> All references to the Kennedy Space Center & Cape Canaveral are from the internet and my memories of my visit four years ago (Atlantis blew me away). As always, comments & feedback welcome!


End file.
